Tarzan 1999 Aired on Nick Jr (October 1 1993) Part 2
(Blanky bawls after realizing that the Master hasn't returned) * Kirby: (annoyed) Rrhhhh!!!! Cry, cry, weep, lament and sob! It's disgusting! Every time! I can't believe it! Every single----give me that stupid picture! (tries to suck in Rob's picture frame) * Blanky: No, no! * Toaster: I just put it away! * Kirby: In the garbage! (Radio and Lampy help him) * Blanky: No, you can't! * Kirby: Wimp! * Toaster: (annoyed) Let go! * Kirby: He's not coming back any matter. * Lampy: He might. But the fact is, there's just not enough facts. * Radio: Fight breaks out in the peaceful mountain cottage. The shocking world, and bringing Geneva Speaks to a grinding halt! * Blanky: Stop this! * Kirby: Let me have that. * Blanky: You can't! * (the picture of Rob, their Master, flies through the air and smashes; Blanky gasps in shock) * Kirby: (shocked) Oh, dear. * (the appliances go toward the broken photo of Rob; suddenly, cold air breezes through the cottage, and Air Conditioner laughs ironically) * Toaster: What are you laughing at? * Air Conditioner: (stops laughing and smirks) Absolutely nothing, nothing at all. * Lampy: I think he was laughing at us. * Air Conditioner: You know something, you're a real bright little lamp. * Lampy: Oh, thanks. (offended) Hey! * Air Conditioner: You guys really have an attachment for that child, don't you? * Blanky: Yes. He was our master. * Air Conditioner: Well, that's real nice. And any day now, he might come romping back, right? Just come whistling right back in through that door, and everything will be the same; real peachy-keen-like fashion. * Blanky: Uh-huh. * Lampy: It's a possibility. * Toaster: Well, at least, we try to be optimistic. * Air Conditioner: Optimistic?! Somebody untie the knot in this guy's cord! * Kirby: Why don't you just shut off?! * Air Conditioner: Hey, I'm real afraid there, Kirby. What are you gonna do, suck me to death? * Kirby: Huh! * Air Conditioner: What is this with you guys, anyway? You act like you just came off the assembly line. Now, get this through your chrome; we've been dumped! Abandoned! * Blanky: But he loved us. * Radio: That's right. * Air Conditioner: Well, what? He's a child; he has a family. They move away, he moves away. It's a package deal. * Toaster: But, perhaps they're all---- * Air Conditioner: (interrupts Toaster) He's not coming back, pure and simple. * Kirby: (to Air Conditioner) Oh, yes? Did you speak to him recently or something? They could drive up any second. * Blanky: (to Kirby) You really think so? * Kirby: (to Blanky) I'm not speaking to you! * Air Conditioner: The entire bunch of you have to have a combined wattage of five, perhaps less. It's been years. It's scrap-metal time. * Toaster: Well, you can do what you like. We're not gonna give up hope. * Air Conditioner: (sarcastically) That's real touching, Toaster. You're gonna get me bawling like a baby any time now. * Toaster: I think you're jealous. * Air Conditioner: Sure, I'm jealous of a bunch of dimwits. * Lampy: (frustratedly) Dim?! * Toaster: Yes. Because the Master never played with you. * Kirby: Because you're stuck in a wall! * Air Conditioner: (blows cold air; frustratedly) Well...it's back to that stupid static again. You think I don't know what's going on in here? I know what goes on in this cottage. It's a conspiracy, and every one of you low-watts is in on it. Just because you can move around, you think you're better than I am? I'M NOT AN INVALID; I WAS DESIGNED TO STICK IN A WALL! I LIKE BEING STUCK IN THIS STUPID WALL!! I can't help it if the child was TOO LATE TO REACH MY DIALS!!! * Toaster: We didn't mean it! Really! * Air Conditioner: IT'S MY FUNCTION!!!! * Toaster: No! Wait! Please, wait! * (The appliances run away as Air Conditioner overheats) * Kirby: (alarmed) HE'S GONNA BLOW! * Toaster: YANK THE CORDS!! * (Blanky, Radio and Lampy pull out their plugs from two outlets and hide for cover) * Kirby: (behind chair) THE FUSE!!! * (Air Conditioner continues to rage until he eventually explodes. Toaster and Lampy carefully peek from behind the stairs as the appliances see the Air Conditioner's blown up remains) * Blanky: Poor Air Conditioner. * Toaster: I didn't know he'd take it so hard. * Kirby: Well, he was a jerk anyway.